edgechroniclesd6fandomcom-20200214-history
Races
'Creating a Player Character' To create a Player Character, you must first select a race. Below is a list of the available races, along with a brief description. Each race also has a uniqe racial ability that they can use once per day. (Humans do not have one, as they can put points into any skill they choose.) Players should consult the attributes page to have a better understanding of each races ability bonus. 'Races' Each Race in the Kingdom is used to living in harsh and uncivilized locations, while some are more adapted than others to certain environments. Not all of the races of the world are known, and it is possible that there are humanoid races hiding in the unknown reaches of Casus. Human- Your basic human being, adapted for various types of living and high altitudes. The most numerous of any race that reside on Casus, they can easily interact with one another. High born humans are born on the floating cities; these are considered the lucky ones. Most humans are born below on the infraterra in undertowns and must live harsh lives surviving in small communities. Some citizens in Undertown have developed some defects and mutations due to the continued exposure to the Tenebris Mists. While there is nothing special about humans they are easily adaptable to many situations. Humans can add +1 to any ability they choose. Forgelings – 'Large brass mechanical begins created by Aters. With their creators long extinct these metal automatons have become self-sufficient, and are typically placed in shops on the floating cities to sell goods. While slow and rather heavy they are not useless in combat, as they proved in the Great War between the two kingdoms. Their outward appearances can be off-putting, but at heart they are very aware of their surroundings and kind to living creatures. Forgelings cannot be healed by normal means; they must be repaired by an engineer or can use replacement parts if they have high enough skill. The must rest every night to assess their systems and recharge, essentially sleeping. Once per day a forgeling can use ''Assess ''to get an added boost of information of their surroundings. ''Forgelings receive +1 to Perception. '''Siren – Sirens are large blue nymph like creatures that normally reside near the edges of the great lake of Ages and along riverbanks. Unlike their mythological counterparts sirens are much less threatening and do not normally lure sky ships to wreckage. They are instead rather silent and reserved, but still posess a natural charm, and people easily fall to their whim. Naturally seductive, many men have fallen in love with a Siren only to have it slink into the waters of the lake. Individuals have reported feeling a little woozy after interacting with Sirens, but this is likely unrelated. Once per day a Siren can use a piercing shout that stuns everyone around them, including allies. Sirens receive +1 to Charm. Desert Trolls - Harsh violent creatures of the wide deserts in the east; Nomadic creatures that are quick to attack and slow to cognition. Usually short in stature and very powerful; they are a formidable foe when angered. Desert trolls can use their large claws to dig shallow holes in the sand to protect themselves from the sandstorms that frequently sweep across the Cerus Desert. Many Desert trolls can be found moving cargo from ship to ship due to their brute strength, but are normally closely watched by dock overseers for outbursts of anger as they could easily rip a hole in a sky-ship, rendering it useless. Once per day Desert Trolls can use''Harden skin to raise their immunity to physical ailments. Desert trolls receive +1 to Strength.'' Wood Trolls- Natives of the forest Deepwoods, but are softer and less hostile than their desert counterparts. Unlike their Desert descendants Wood Trolls are more slender and capable of moving quickly through rough terrains. Many are shamans or local healers, using the various plants in the Deepwoods to heal various ailments. They excel at hunting in their home territories, and are brutally effective with their nimble hands, but are skittish and uncomfortable in city environments. The few wood trolls that have adapted to city life usually work at the sky docks loading and unloading cargo. Once per day Wood trolls can use Connect with Nature ''to interact with foliage. ''Wood Trolls receive +1 to Vitality. Catermen – Strange humanoid/avian hybrid creatures they are very frail and capable of very short flight, but have underdeveloped wings protruding from their shoulder blades that only allow them to raise a few feet off the ground. Typically used on sky ships as crewmen to operate the weights and balances they have finely developed muscles attuned to the air. Their wings allow them to jump very high, ideal for jumping to the mast of the ship to adjust or steer. Catermen are seen as oddities in civilized society, as their appearance is oddly off-putting. Once per day Catermen can use Great Leap ''to jump massive distances. ''Catermen receive +1 to Dexterity. 'Flat Head Goblins- '''The only civilized race of goblin, they are vastly more intelligent than the average Plainswalker goblin. The shape of their skull allows for a larger brain, leading them to be rather intelligent. Mainly they work as bodyguards for Sky- Captains, and are often seen as a ships First mate, or second in command. They are quick studies, and quickly master every aspect of their sky-ship, and its inner workings. They can be ruthless as they show little emotion when in protection of their captains. Usually they develop strong bonds with their employer, one that lasts long into retirement. Once per day Flat Heads can use ''Intimidate ''to cause lesser foes to flee. ''Flat Heads receive +1 to Intelligence. 'Shryke- '''Unlike their distant cousins the Catermen, Shrykes are more bird than human and have sharp beaks and claws. They are notorious for orchestrating the slave trade in the Regis kingdom. Despite having wings they are incapable of flight, and prefer the ground, and have strongly developed muscles for battle. They are renowned for their ferociousness in battle, and are adept with all types of weaponry. Once per day Shrykes can use ''Flap to stir up the soil and dust beneath their wings to blind foes, causing reduced accuracy for 3 turns. Shrykes receive +1 to Strength. '' '''Painted Reij- '''A recently discovered race, very little is known about the Reij. Their skin is very white, almost translucent at birth. Reij live most of their lives underground, and have only recently begun to expand to the surface of the world. They are coated with a substance known only to the Reij high clerics that is said to have magical properties known as Shroudclaux. This substance protects the Reij from the harsh rays of the sun and also imbues some with the ability to minutely sense arcane forces. Once a day Reij characters can use ''Sense Stones to search for the magical energy of nearby stones. Reij receive +1 to Intelligence. The World History Races Classes Character Attributes Skills Backgrounds and Quirks Combat and Damage Items and Gear Magic Stones Beastiary Blank Character Sheet Example Character Sheet